


Betrothed

by antisocialishwrites



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Cheating, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Forced Marriage, Hurt Loki (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) Feels, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Loss of Virginity, Pre-Thor (2011), Pregnancy Kink, Protective Loki (Marvel), Rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:33:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23279440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antisocialishwrites/pseuds/antisocialishwrites
Summary: Set before Thor 1 - you are Thor’s betrothed, but you had always preferred his brother.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel) & Reader, Thor (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

You were only seven years old when you first entered the palace, shimmering from the light reflecting off of the outer walls. You had no knowledge of how Asgard received all the gold, although you certainly would not complain. You also had no knowledge of why you were even there - you were an Asgardian child, not special. Even so, you were excited to find out what was in store for you. You had never met the royal family before despite seeing them, and you had heard of the young princes and hoped to at least make a friendship with one, if not both. You were led in by your mother, who had dressed you in a long sleeved, satin, lavender gown.

“I love you, my sweet Y/N. We may not see each other for a long time, but it’s for the good of Asgard. I will miss you terribly.” She presses a gentle kiss to your forehead before looking at you with sorrow and love. Your excitement suddenly shifted to confusion and fear - why would you not see her again for a while? Where were you going? How is it for the good of Asgard?

“What? Why will I not see you?” You look at her when she takes a step away, making her pause.

“It depends on if you are chosen.”

“Chosen?! For what?” Your voice becomes frantic as she keeps walking away, unable to look back at you, knowing it’ll make it harder for her than it already is to leave her youngest child. She walks out of the front doors that close behind her before you hear a different voice.

“Chosen to be my son’s betrothed.” You whirl around to face Odin, four guards behind him. In your current of desperation, you don’t notice the two princes hiding behind him, peeking out to look at you.

“Betrothed? Why me? And if I may ask, to which prince?” You inquire as you take a step back. All you could think was that you’d rather be back home with your family - smiling, laughing, enjoying every moment. Not cooped up to follow specific instructions, to live by a code, to appear perfect - to be a princess, and someday queen. Odin hesitated before responding, realizing he would have to clarify which of the two he meant and that you wouldn’t know of Loki’s true heritage.

“Thor. He is your age and has been excited to meet you, I believe you will do well for him.” As he speaks, Thor walks out from behind him, smiling broadly as he walks to you, making you tense slightly as he pulls you into a tight hug, practically picking you up off the ground.

“Y/N, I’ve heard so much about you! I hope you like being my future wife!” He speaks cheerfully, almost overwhelmingly so, before you hear a light sigh as someone taps his shoulder and he pulls away.

“Brother, that is no way to touch such a beautiful girl the moment you meet her, she’s probably frightened.” You watch Loki scold Thor, who rolls his eyes, before Loki’s emerald orbs meet your e/c ones. “I’m terribly sorry, Lady Y/N. It’s an honor to meet you.” You smile softly at his manners as he takes your hand and gently kisses it, not breaking eye contact once, making you blush.

“That is enough, brother. Remember, she is to be my wife, not yours.” Thor huffs and crosses his arms, making you suddenly notice the jealousy in Thor’s expression, along with shock that only the brothers would know as Thor being unused to being the ignored one of the two. You don’t notice as Odin turns to one of the guards, whispering to him that the prince had chosen his princess, and the guard nods before turning to the other three, the four of them then walking away.

“I was only trying to be a comforting friend instead of an overwhelming oaf.” Loki rolls his eyes and you cant help but giggle at his remark about Thor, making him grin softly at you, glad to have put a smile on your face. You had felt your heart skip a beat, a feeling you had never felt blooming inside your chest that at the time you could only identify as excessive happiness. You hadn’t known it then, but the moment he flashed that grin, was the moment you decided you preferred him - and that you always would.

⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺

As you entered your adolescence, you had grown accustomed to living in the palace. You visited your family one a week, which you looked forward to. You had spent much of your time with Thor since your arrival, not by choice but because Odin wanted you to - not to mention Thor’s constantly growing fixation on you. You knew he adored you, he always had. He was proud of you, and like the warrior he was, saw you as an accomplishment.

You never had liked that, you wanted to be Y/N, not just “Thor’s girlfriend”, or “Thor’s betrothed”, or “Thor’s accomplishment”, or the worst you’d heard - “Thor’s trophy”. The idea of not being able to choose who you are wed to for the rest of your life, instead forced to with someone you don’t even love, sickened you. Every time someone brought up the inevitable marriage and images of you in a white gown, saying your vows to the God of Thunder, made your stomach twist. However, you would constantly find yourself happily daydreaming about being in that gown, saying those vows - to Loki. That made your stomach get butterflies, not a sick feeling.

And every time you snapped back to reality, whether it was by Thor waving his hand in your face, the sun changing position and requiring you to avert your gaze, or Odin’s booming voice giving orders, you found yourself disappointed with reality. Disappointed that one day, the man standing in front of you would have golden blonde hair and blue eyes, not short, raven locks with green eyes that you’d stare into all day if he let you.

You knew he would, though. You knew Loki would do anything for you, regardless of whether you were to be his brother’s wife or not. You knew the way Loki would look at you when he thought you didn’t notice. The way he got heart eyes when you walked in the room, and boiling envy when Thor would walk in moments later, wrapping his arms around you and kissing your head, your lips, and if he was feeling more possessive than normal, your neck. You knew you were the reason that when it came time for him to pick a betrothed, he rejected every single one. You were honestly impressed, given that there was 69 girls he had to turn down, a couple of them ones that had been previously rejected by Thor.

Of course, this didn’t bother you, considering you felt the same way about him. You preferred his intelligent, deep conversations to Thor’s, where he would joke, show you off like an object, and of course, boast about his latest victory. You preferred Loki’s smile - bright, pure yet mischievous at the same time - to Thor’s childish grins after he’d killed off enemies in battles. You preferred opening up to Loki, he seemed to be more understanding and thoughtful, because he knew that when he was having bad moments of his own that you’d be there for him. You preferred Loki’s body, the grace of it when he’d wield his knives while training, instead of Thor’s overbearing presence with biceps the size of your head. You preferred Loki’s magic and intellect to Thor’s brute strength - when he wielded his seidr it would mesmerize you to watch, but when Thor was fighting viciously, sometimes you couldn’t imagine the softness in his eyes when he looks at you being possible.

Despite how much it annoyed you to hear Thor’s tales repeatedly, to hear him boast and laugh, like so much death was something to be taken lightly, Loki made it worth it. He rarely went with Thor, Sif, and the Warrior’s Three on their quests. Instead, you would walk with him in the gardens, you would go horse back riding, you would sneak into each other’s rooms to chat, read together, and comfort one another, you would go onto the balcony and look at the sunset and stars. Sometimes Loki would even use his magic to entertain you, especially when you were sad - one time, when you were feeling absolutely terrible from stress and sadness, he even created an enchanted rose so that every time you held it, it would project every happy memory of you and Loki together. Of course, you had to hide it whenever Thor came to your chambers, but that was no problem. You loved that rose, with the soft green and gold shimmer encasing it, because every time Loki couldn’t be there, it almost felt like he was. 

In all honesty, Loki didn’t just make that worth it, he made everything worth it. Watching Thor train, Frigga speaking to you of duties as queen, training with Sif, parties and feasts with Thor, Odin, and his friends, and perhaps the most overwhelming part - the talk of you bearing Thor’s heirs for the future. You never wanted to be in a relationship with Thor, let alone marriage - and now you’ll be forced to have his children? Sometimes, you were unsure of whether you’d do it, but then you remembered you had no say in it. The topic always made you want to run and hide, to find Loki so he can hold you and stroke your hair until you calm down, no one visiting or walking into his chambers to catch you. It was during moments like these - where there was silence except for the crackle of firewood, both you and the God content and at peace - where the words were unspoken, but you would both silently know they were true.

_I love you._

_I love you too._

⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺


	2. Chapter 2

“Y/N, I can assure you, I will return swiftly.” You had tried your best to contain your joy while Thor announced that he would be gone for a week to take care of some skirmishes on Vanaheim. As you walked through the gardens, heading back to the palace with Thor’s arm around you, all you could think was that you’d have a week to be with Loki. You were now entering adulthood alongside the princes, now requiring you to wear your engagement ring, which glinted in the sunlight.  
"I will miss you terribly, please be safe, my love.“ You frowned worriedly as you looked up at him, a large contrast to the excitement you were feeling inside, but this had happened enough times for you to learn how to control your expressions - along with your training, you had to know how to maintain composure as the future queen.  
"I am always safe.” He chuckles and you roll your eyes in disagreement, knowing he constantly acts on impulse. The guards open the large palace doors as you and the prince enter the palace, which you never seem to grow tired of walking through - the beauty of it, the gold, the murals, the designs, it all fascinated you. Thor keeps his arm around your waist in a possessive hold, as always, until you reach your chambers.  
As you sit down on the bed, you remember your earlier conversation with Frigga and sigh as you lean against the headboard, your head tilted to look up at the ceiling. You couldn’t stop thinking about it until the news that Thor would be gone for a week, only because now it was Loki that you couldn’t stop thinking of. It was another discussion about Thor’s future heir, and just as your thoughts went back to the topic, Thor broke the silence in the room.  
“What troubles you, my dear?” He looked at you as he sat down next to you on your bed, the soft, white comforter and silk, golden pillows in pristine condition since the maids had made your bed when you were on your walk with Thor. Your gaze swiftly turned to him as he spoke, concern in his eyes.  
“It’s just… your mother brought up me providing an heir again…” You shake your head and look down.  
“Why is that bad?”  
That was it. How could he even say that?! Does he not notice the way you tensed every time the topic was brought up at the dinner table? The way despair glinted in your eyes? The way you would fidget and your gaze would travel to Loki, who looked at you from across the table with sadness - knowing he couldn’t help you with everyone at the table - and care? The way you would take visibly deep breaths to restrain from arguing? He claims to love you, that you matter to him more deeply than anything else, and yet he barely knows when you’re uncomfortable. When he did, he barely paid attention, not when he was awaited at training or on the battlefield. If this was how he thought it was right to treat his beloved - no, his betrothed - then you wanted no part of it!  
But you are a part of it. You always will be. Whether you like it or not, this is your life now, Odin had told you once it was announced that you were chosen to be Thor’s future queen. Every time you wanted to revolt, to rebel, to fight back, you had to remind yourself of those words. You wanted more than this life, you knew there was so much more to offer and you wanted it so badly that your heart, your very soul ached. You wanted happiness, you wanted respect, you wanted freedom, you wanted care, you wanted love, you wanted-  
Loki. You wanted Loki.  
The feel of his silky hair, the sound of his smooth voice, the calculated yet effortless grace of his body, the way the sun reflected on his emerald eyes, the grins he’d flash, the way his embrace always made you feel at peace… this is what invades your fantasies. No, you couldn’t even call it invading. It simply was your fantasies.  
When you dreamed of valiant quests, Loki was by your side. When you dreamed of stargazing, Loki was laying down next to you. When you dreamed of walks in the gardens, it was Loki’s voice that you listened to, his hand that you held. When you dreamed of your first kiss - your first genuine kiss, not some forced gesture by Thor - it was Loki who stood in front of you. When you dreamed of your wedding, the pale hand that bore a wedding ring, as you would too, was Loki’s.  
Not that you’d ever tell Loki, but sometimes, your fantasies would drift to… well, less than appropriate. It was thoughts like those that kept you up at night, and when you slept, would flood your dreams. You just hoped you didn’t talk in your sleep. Luckily, Thor rarely slept in your bed. He was usually busy feasting or partying. You were glad though, it gave him less opportunities to try to impregnate you - he had not taken your virginity yet, but had you perform fellatio on him a couple times. You heard him speaking with his friends about you providing an heir, and you hoped it was merely in jest. As you had walked away from their conversation, you heard his booming laughter fill the hallway.  
You had noticed that about Thor; he was always loud. Not just when he spoke and laughed, but also in the sense that he always made a statement. When he walked in a room, everyone would know he was there. He would slam doors open, his thundering footsteps further helping him live up to his title. You hated that. It annoyed you to no end, and you were sure your eyes were going to be stuck in the back of your head for rolling them so much. Loki had noticed this, and used magic so Thor would trip over his cape as he stormed into the room. He didn’t smile until he saw you holding in a giggle - then, he was happy, for he made you happy. Loki was always willing to make you smile, even if he got in trouble for it.  
“Never mind.” You sigh and stand. He frowns, both from sadness and confusion, not sure what he did wrong.  
“May I have a kiss from those sweet lips before my travels?” He stands as well and walks you, wrapping his arms around your waist. You give him a quick peck on his lips, and he chuckles, figuring you’re just playing hard to get. He leans down to kiss you deeply, his beard scratching your chin. When he pulls away, you plaster a sweet smile on your face and slowly pull away from him. He kisses your head before he walks from your chambers, starting down the hallway to his own room.  
You wait for him to be out of your sight before walking to Loki’s room.


	3. Chapter 3

You keep your footsteps quiet, making them silent yet quicker when you hear Thor’s booming laughter nearby. The sound becomes out of earshot as you turn a corner to find the familiar hallway that leads to Loki’s chambers.

Green garnet accents are laced into the interior, fire from torches, like graceful lightning bolts coming from Loki’s door. You trail your fingertips over the deep green gems that mixed with the marble of the wall, illuminated by the torches in the hallway. The Einherjar step aside to open the doors and let you in, not questioning you due to your status, the skirt of your dress flowing behind you as you enter, before they close the doors behind you.

Loki looks up at you from his book, his eyes sparkling and his whole face lights up upon seeing you, smiling softly. You smile back and he closes his book, setting it aside as you walk to his bed, sitting down next to him.

“Hi darling.” The sound of his smooth voice and the feeling of his arms wrapping around you, gently holding you to him, are enough to make you practically melt into his touch.

“Hi Loki.” You smile and close your eyes as you lean against him, exhaling as you relax. He smiles down at you and gently brushes a strand of your hair from your face, gazing at you with love.

“How was your day, love?” He always asked you that, because he knew you almost always needed to blow off some steam. Especially from the way you seemed to sink into his embrace more than usual, he could already tell you needed to talk. He gently pulls you into your lap so that you are facing him, and it takes a moment for you to stop staring at his beautiful face before you shake your head.

“Stressful.” You sigh and he tilts his head, looking at you with care as he gently takes your hands in his, letting your entwined hands rest on his leather-and-metal-clad chest.

“What happened?”

“Your mother was telling me about having kids again, which as you know, I’m not looking forward to at all. For once, Thor asked what was wrong because he noticed my discomfort and when I told him I don’t want to talk about kids right now, let alone have any, he just asked what’s so bad about it, and it’s just, he acts like he just owns me and my body so if he wants kids then apparently I have to bear a child whether I want to or not and it just feels so unfair.” Loki nods as he listens, thoughtfulness in his eyes. “Is that selfish?”

“Selfish? No, of course not. It’s your body, it should be your choice, not that oaf’s.” _I’d want children with you though._ A voice in your head whispers but you only nod slowly, feeling your cheeks heat up a bit at the idea.

“What are you thinking about, love?” Loki smirks, softer than his trademark one. You swiftly shake your head before changing the subject.

“Nothing. How should I tell Thor that I don’t want kids with him? Or honestly, anything with him?” Loki gently strokes your cheek upon seeing your distressed expression. He knows what it’s like to have to play a role - yours, a perfect bride and queen, in love and always at her king’s side. Loki’s, the younger prince, to be seen as dark and weak to let Thor shine.

“You can’t, he won’t listen. Believe me, I tried talking sense into him the other day.” Loki rolls his eyes as he recalls what happened. “I told him maybe kids aren’t what you want, and he just said,” Loki imitates Thor, which honestly makes you giggle a bit. “’Of course she wants kids, because then she’ll get the Mjolnir in my pants’” Like, how exactly does he know that’s your desire?” Loki shakes his head and sighs in defeat.

“Thank you for being the one person that’ll defend me on that. I tried telling one of the maids who was chatting with me one time and she just said how she’d give anything to trade places with me, and I’m like, please do, except she can’t because this isn’t a choice.” You let out a sigh of your own before Loki gently pulls you into a hug, gently rubbing your back. You rest your head on his shoulder and close your eyes, glad that his attire today doesn’t have metal on the shoulder pads.

“You know what may help?” Loki whispers and you look up at him as though wondering what he has in mind. “Perhaps a calm walk in the gardens will lift your spirits..?” Of course he knows it would make you feel better, it’s one of your favorite pastimes with him. A smile forms on your face and you nod, Loki smiling back. You slowly stand and he does the same before wrapping an arm around your waist. As you pass the guards outside, he silently makes the both of you just an illusion of you walking out so that they won’t question anything, the guards closing the doors behind you again. He keeps up the illusion until you’ve reached the gardens, his seidr a flash of green light before he links his arm with yours.

It must’ve been over an hour, which you had spent walking with Loki and just talking about everything - life, feelings, funny instances, pranks Loki had pulled, and more. During that time, a small part of you was thinking about your earlier conversation that had made you blush, and you felt an urge to tell Loki what you wanted, but you resisted. You know better, through experience you can keep your mouth shut and restrain from letting thoughts spill over out of nowhere.

“Here, love. A beautiful flower for a beautiful woman.” You blink, Loki’s gentle, charming voice taking you out of your thoughts as you turn to him, blushing as he takes an Asgardian flower - a pure white rose, gold blending into the white from the ends of the petals. You blush at the gesture as he tucks it behind your ear and smiles at you, something shining in his eyes that you could only imagine is adoration. You look at the roses and realize most of the others haven’t fully bloomed yet.

“Oh, Loki…” You turn to look at him, opening your mouth to tell him he shouldn’t have taken from the newest flowers just for you.

“Don’t worry, Y/N. The others will bloom when it is their time.” He interlaces his fingers with yours. “Everything blooms at some point, I believe. You already are. Not yet entirely, I think, but only because I know the strength and beauty you possess is increasing every day.” Your cheeks turn red and you shift on your feet as you smile sheepishly, looking at the ground. Loki is the only person who can make you get that feeling inside where your heart is doing flips of joy.

He gently places a hand to your chin, tilting your head up so your eyes meet his alluring, green orbs. You barely have time to realize what’s happening as he presses his soft, gentle lips to yours. Just as you begin to kiss him back, he pulls away, his face beet red.

“I-I’m so sorry, Y/N, I’m terribly sorry, I should’ve asked first, I-I shouldn’t have just done that, I’m so sorry, I felt like I had to at some point, I just really, really lo-” You cut off his nervous rambling as you cup his cheeks and kiss him deeply, like your endless thoughts of love for him pouring out through your lips and into his.

His eyes widen in surprise before he kisses back - unbeknownst to you, this is his first kiss. His arms wrap around you to pull you in closer, the kiss sating his everlasting need to feel your lips on his. When you finally pull away for air, Loki’s cheeks are an even deeper shade of red. He stutters out random syllables, in a daze, and it takes many moments for him to recollect himself before he clears his throat. You couldn’t help but smirk a bit, he’s always been able to maintain a calm, unbothered look.

“Th-thank you, Y/N…” Loki speaks shyly yet with sincerity evident.

“Anytime.” You grin softly and he blushes. 

“May I escort you to your rooms?” You nod as he asks, and he links his arm with yours, smiling proudly. He doesn’t stop smiling the whole trip back to your room.

_Oh my gods. Oh. My. Gods. What do I say? What do I do?! That was the best kiss of my life and the only one of his most likely and now I’m just going back to my room? Oh hell no!_ You pause your thoughts as Loki opens the door for you. Yet again, you internally debate telling him what you wanted. What you would never want from Thor yet desperately longed for from Loki. Just as Loki opens his mouth to say goodbye, you cut him off.

“Loki?” You bite your lip out of nervousness, and he blinks.

“Yes, Y/N?” He tilts his head, his brows furrowed, curious as to what you’ll ask of him. You swallow before responding.

“About not wanting to go through the process of having Thor’s heirs…” You take a step towards Loki, a light blush creeping onto his cheeks at the new seduction in your tone. “I’d much prefer to do so with you.”

You place your hands on his shoulders delicately, grinning coyly up at him. His throat bobs and his tongue darts out, licking his bottom lip as he looks you over, beginning to imagine in his mind what you’re asking of him.

“And Thor is gone for a week.” A grin spreads on both of your faces before he takes one of your hands off his shoulder, letting your other hand drop as he leads you down the hallway. You giggle in joy as you both sprint back to his chambers, shutting the door behind you.


	4. Chapter 4

As soon as the doors shut, you swiftly walk backward to his bed. As your legs hit the mattress and you consequentially fall on your back, bouncing lightly on the plush surface, you shift so that your head is on one of Loki’s soft pillows. He gets on the bed, crawling over you and leaning down, capturing your lips in a passionate kiss.

You make quick work of undoing his leather and metal armor, not breaking the kiss once as you toss his attire aside, leaving him in his now strained boxers. When he slowly pulls away from the kiss and you look him over, you feel heat pooling in your core. One of his hands presses into the mattress, holding himself up as he uses his other hand to pull down your dress and take it off of you, the cold air tickling your skin. Loki’s tongue darts out to lick his lips as he looks over your figure, only in your undergarments now. A sudden blush and shy expression appears on his face and you come to a realization.

“Loki..? Is this your first time..?” His blush deepens and he nods a bit in answer. He wasn’t lying. Sure, into adolescence he’d felt the occasional physical attraction other men and women of Asgard, but it was nothing beyond his sudden raging hormones and he never engaged in any activities with them. That feeling was fleeting, and his thoughts would always drift back to a fantasy of bedding you rather than the other Asgardians - a fantasy that his brother made seemingly out of reach. He’d never felt burning, passionate love for anyone else, that emotion in his heart was reserved for you.

So instead of losing his virginity to the other women and men of Asgard, or any other realms he’d ventured to, he’d dream of you. When he didn’t read books for his studies, he read romances (not that he’d ever tell you when he recommended books to you), particularly _erotic_ ones. He’d imagine it was you and him in the story, he’d finish reading and make sure his door was locked, closing his eyes as he brought himself to the edge, thought-up images of you under him in his bed on his mind every time he came.

So as cheesy as it would seem, having you under him now was a dream come true for him. When you realize he had been sparing this moment for you, a feeling different than the arousal in your core forms in your chest. A blooming, warm sensation, one that Loki made you feel often - whenever he complimented you, hugged you, and now, kissed you. You let out a silent sigh of relief at knowing this won’t be just your first time, any tension leaving. Of course, you had tended to your own… _needs_ before, but you hadn’t had anyone else touch you like this. You don’t even care that your fiancé won’t be your first.

“Take me…” The plea falling from your lips in a soft whisper is all it takes for his pupils to become lust-blown - as if they weren’t already just from the sight of you like this. In his eyes, you are perfect. Even though he knows he only has a week to be alone with you, it’s a miracle to him. To have what makes him happiest, most fufilled, without his brother getting in the way. He looks into your eyes, the need showing in your gaze, and he grins softly as he leans in so close that his lips brush against yours.

“My dear… you have no idea how long I’ve waited to hear those words…” He murmurs against your lips before pressing his to yours in another passionate kiss, hungry and deep. You feel Loki’s cool fingertips against your skin, trailing down your figure until he finds the dampness in your underwear. He gently pulls them down as his lips leave yours to kiss your neck delicately, knowing it’s your first time and wanting to make this as comfortable for you as possible. A soft gasp escapes you when one of his fingers slips past your slick folds, wanting to stretch you to ease any pain to the best of his ability.

In Loki’s books, the characters always seemed to have a pleasurable experience while losing their virginity. Loki didn’t buy into that. He didn’t think that being penetrated for the first time, it would be comfortable or painless, so he read and read until he found a book where it was much more realistic. There was already the woman’s natural lubricant, but, it still hurt at first. Loki took mental notes so that when the time came, he wouldn’t hurt you. You were so delicate to him, he feared the wrong move could break you. It wasn’t that he didn’t think you were strong, because he did, he just never knew his own strength when it came to this.

“Is this alright?” He speaks softly, waiting for you to nod before he adds a second, pumping them slowly. You let your body relax under his touch, soft noises escaping your lips as he presses gentle kisses to your neck, slowly and gently adding a third finger. You let out a soft moan and he slowly pulls his fingers, licking your wetness from them with a hum of delight.

“Mmh darling…” He grins down at you, and you could swear your heart skips a beat at the huskiness of his voice. “You taste divine… you’re practically dripping, all for me…” You bite your lower lip and nod as you push back his boxers, making Loki let out a soft groan at his hard on being freed. You gulp when you realize just how big it is and suddenly wonder if it’ll even fit, especially since you’d never taken a cock before, much less a god-like one. There’s already drops of pre-cum, the tip pink from need as he slowly pushes in, causing a soft gasp from you.

“S-so tight…” He groans his words from the tightness of you around him, your warmth surrounding his coolness, and you only nod in response before he presses his forehead to yours in a comforting sense as he waits for you to adjust.

It takes multiple minutes before you tell him it’s okay, and he nods as he moves in slow, sweet thrusts. The pain gradually fades to pleasure as he keeps making love to you, your expression contorting in ecstasy as you moan and tilt your head back against the soft pillow. Loki groans as he continues, your name occasionally slipping from his lips. He doesn’t stop thrusting into you, deep yet tender, as you put your hands on his back rather than the sheets. He kisses you deeply as he feels close to reaching his peak, a feeling both of you have only felt alone with yourselves.

Your vision goes white as your orgasm washes over you, a loud moan of Loki’s name followed by a deep, throaty groan of yours from Loki when his load spills into you - while trying to make it realistic, he doesn’t even have the thought to remember he’s supposed to use protection. You don’t notice either, any thoughts overridden by the sense of euphoria that Loki is giving you. Despite the amount of times you’ve imagined how good it would feel once you’ve been adjusted, it’s nothing compared to this. He gives himself a couple moments to savor being one with you before he slowly pulls out, pressing a kiss to your brow as he lays down next to you, both of you panting.

“That was amazing, love…” He murmurs while placing a kiss to the column of your neck, and you smile softly before gently kissing his in return.

“I should probably be heading back to my chambers.” You start to sit up before turning your head to look at him as he gently grabs your arm, not wanting you to leave. You silently know that you don’t want to either, only saying that you should in case someone comes looking for you.

“Stay.” The longing for you is clear in his gaze, even more so when he adds, his voice quieter and softer. “Please.”

“I suppose I can’t resist you when you give me that look.” You smile fondly as you lay down, making him smile before he wraps his arms around you. He pulls the blankets over both of you as you bury your head in his chest, listening to his heartbeat as you speak softly. “I love you…”

“I love you too.” He smiles softly before closing his eyes, keeping his arms around you for the rest of the night.

You’d be lying if you said the following week wasn’t the best of your life. You spent your meals without Thor there to cause a scene, you spent your days with Loki - whether it was in the gardens, on a horse ride, or just talking in his chambers about books and such, it was always enjoyable. You spent your nights with Loki, making love and falling asleep in the comfort of his arms, his soft snores and heartbeat the only sounds in the room. You’d experimented more, oftentimes Loki was the more dominant one, but once or twice you took control, and as dominant as he could be, he _loved_ it. The second night, he had started sweet and gentle, but turned rough, dominant, and honestly, arousing beyond your belief. Then there were the times where he was submissive, letting you give orders. 

You loved that week so much, you forgot when it was the seventh day. Or, more accurately, that night. You’re in Loki’s lap, his heavy breaths and grunts near your ear as he kisses your shoulder. You kiss his neck, one hand in his pants as you stroke him, when you hear a deep voice.

“It seems that you’ve enjoyed your week, brother.”


	5. Chapter 5

Your eyes widen upon seeing your fiancé standing in the doorway. You mentally curse yourself. _How could you have forgotten he’d be back tonight?!_ Your heart pounds and your body shakes as you slowly take your hand from Loki’s trousers, the god on the bed with you frozen in his place. In this moment of silence, like the quiet before a storm, you have never been so terrified in your entire existence.

But it’s not the fact that Thor walked in on this that you’re overwhelmed with fear. It’s the darkness in Thor’s blue, and usually bright, eyes. It’s the way his fists are clenched and shaking, restrained anger surging through him. It’s the way there are no tears in his eyes, like despite what he’s seeing, he knows precisely what he will do. Normally, if he was angered by something, he would be yelling and flipping tables without a care that people were intending to sit there to dine for a celebration. But now? Oh, no. Making a mess of the palace’s furniture simply wouldn’t do.

“Th-thor… I-I can ex-explain…” You barely manage to get your words out as you stand on shaky legs, your equally, if not more so, shaky hands out in front of you in preparation to deflect any attack from Thor. He only takes in a deep, shaky breath as he stalks toward you. Loki’s gaze flickers to one of his daggers on a table, but a single look from Thor tells him there’s no use in trying to reach it. Instead, Loki makes quick work of fixing his pants and standing in front of you.

“Brother, _stop_. Do not hurt this woman or I swear on Mother’s life I’ll-”

“SILENCE, LOKI!” Loki’s eyes widen, for once his words failing him as Thor lets some of his anger escape, beyond whatever mental cage he’d managed to have for it now. Your eyes grow wide as Thor throws Loki, causing him to hit a bookshelf, showcasing not only his books but talismans of various materials, then collapses to the floor with a cry of pain that echoes through the palace halls.

“Loki!” You scream and try to run to him, only to feel Thor’s tight grip on your wrist, beginning to drag you out of the room as you try to fight back. Loki barely pushes himself up, just enough to look up at you with wide eyes, his body shaking in pain. Blood is dripping from his split lip, dribbling down his chin. His hands are bleeding as well, but the way one is unnaturally twisted makes the blood look like nothing.

“Brother, do not hurt her… please…” His voice is a plea that Thor does not so much as even respond to, already returned to that silent, deadly calmness that causes a sick feeling in your stomach. You don’t notice Thor grab the dagger from the table, placing it in his pocket while he keeps a tight, painful hold on your wrist, making you stumble as he pulls you from the room. No one comes to help Loki - him not being respected as much as Thor despite his title being something you knew was common - and you can only hope that he’ll be alright.

“Thor, let go of me!” He doesn’t. “Please!” He tightens his grip as you try to escape, his strength easily outmatching yours. The guards in the hallway look away, not bothering to help you, preferring to save themselves from the elder prince’s wrath.

As Thor closes and locks the doors to his large chambers, the light of the fireplace making the rage in his eyes appear burning. You try to back away, only for Thor to take steps towards you, shortening the distance between the two of you with each movement. His voice is a loud roar as he looks at you with absolute anger.

“I give you my love, my care, my time and protection, and THIS IS THE THANKS I GET?!”

“You do not care about me! You protect me because you want me, not because you love me! You love that I can be a trophy for you, that you can go around boasting that you have someone to carry your heirs!”

“Do you realize how ridiculous you sound?! I love _you_ , Y/N! I easily could have chosen any of those other girls who offered themselves, but did I?! No! I picked you, because the moment I saw you, I couldn’t help but fall in love! If it were not for me, you’d be just another Asgardian girl!” You know he doesn’t love you. But he’s madly in love with the idea of what you can offer him - heirs, pleasure, a queen for his realm. But he always says he loves you.

“Or maybe the term Asgardian _whore_ would suit you better, given what I walked in on!” He always mentions what little value you would have if it weren’t for him - to make sure you know that you need him, so you may never escape him. So that you see him as protection, not limitation. While it has never managed to make you love him, sometimes it makes you feel safer in his arms at night. No, safer isn’t right. You couldn’t describe it. But it was the one thing that kept you from running from this palace (besides Loki, of course). Him making sure you know your place - alongside him.

Before now, you thought there were two sides to the God of Thunder. There was the loving side, the Thor that would hug you when he hadn’t seen you for more than a day, kiss you, tell you he loves you and buy you gifts from across the realms. Then there was the possessive side, that would remind you of your place beside him and your dependency on him, belittle your complaints and problems, and kiss you as though claiming you rather than as a display of love. Now, you realize, both sides are one and the same. He hides his longing with loving gestures and masks his control with reminders. All because he wants what you have to offer. He wouldn’t want his life any other way than the bliss of it that he basks in, the bliss because he has enough authority that no one would tell him no.

But this was different. Different than the other times he’d soothe you with a kiss and any conflicts were forgotten. You won’t let him shut you up by reminding you of what he gave you, along with a hungry kiss - just to remind you of what else he could offer. You won’t, not when you just had the most perfect week of your life. You won’t, not when you know your lover is injured and alone. You won’t. At his words, you slap him. Hard. He lets out a grunt of pain and when his head turns to look back at you, his jaw is clenched and his eyes are darker. He grips the wrist that you slapped him to drag you to the bed, shoving you onto it.

You try to scramble away from him, crawling backwards on the bed as he takes out a pair of metal handcuffs, which you figure were meant for prisoners from the skirmishes on Vanaheim he had to deal with this week. He pins you with Mjolnir on your chest as he cuffs your wrists, attaching them to the headboard. You look up at him with wide eyes, frozen from fear as he takes Mjolnir off your chest - not to free you, but to rip your dress right off. It is at this exact moment that you wish you had worn something under your dress rather than skipping undergarments for both yours and Loki’s pleasure and entertainment. 

“I have held back from this for so long…” He murmurs as he undoes the trousers of his war armor, still splattered with blood of the Vanir. You start thrashing in the chains, a desperate yet useless attempt at escape upon seeing his insanely large member. On the occasion that he had asked it of you, you could barely fit half in your mouth. But fitting it inside of you? That’s a whole other struggle, and not one you want to deal with. Once he sets his war trousers aside, you hear a clink of metal on metal - the metal detailing on his pants against the dagger he took from Loki earlier.

“Stop. Moving.” He growls and tightens the cuffs as he crawls over you. You notice a slight bruise on his cheek from battle and can’t help but feel the slightest twinge of guilt. You feel your anger towards him weaken slightly, as it always does when he manages to make you feel bad for him. But then you remember what his current intentions are and your fear increases.

“Thor, stop it… please…” Your voice comes out timidly but he only responds by forcing you into a hungry kiss, loveless and terrifying. You cry out in pain into his mouth as he constrains your legs apart, slamming himself into you. He holds you, pinned to the bed as he keeps his lips pressed against yours, groaning deeply as he fills you to the hilt. You let out a whimper of pain as he continues, his low grunts filling the room while he keeps a hand on your hip and the other wrapped around your throat - not enough to cut off your airways, but enough to further remind you of his strength. You could barely hear someone’s footsteps down the hallway, feeling the slightest bit of hope and you open your mouth to scream for help before Thor covers your mouth as they pass the room.

“You will not be going anywhere.” He pulls out almost all the way before slamming in harder, his voice next to your ear as he growls into it, “You are mine.”

Hot tears run down your cheeks, Thor’s movements painful and relentless as he uses you, your screams of pain filling the room. You feel him twitch inside you before he stills, giving you the smallest feeling of relief, a temporary break from this nightmare. Loki has never stilled like this in you, and your eyes widen as you realize why Thor just did. Hot spurts of his seed begin to fill you as he stays deep in your warmth.

“I cannot wait to watch your stomach swell with my heirs… what a mother you will make…” He pants between words next to your ear. You shake in fear as you sob, listening to his raspy voice. “I will fill you with my seed, again and again, until you carry my heirs… Mine… Just as you are mine… Not my brother’s. Mine.”

You shut your eyes, completely giving up on trying to escape as he starts moving again, each slam against your cervix painful rather than the pleasure you’d receive from Loki’s thrusts into your core.

Thor must have orgasmed at least ten times due to his godly stamina, filling you with his come and plugging you each time, never entirely pulling out. Except for the last time. You shake violently as you cry, a mixture of his release and your blood, having been slightly torn inside from his harsh movements, practically gushing from you after how much you’ve been filled. Your tear-stained face pales with Thor takes out a plug, and when he turns to see his seed already dripping from you, his cock becomes semi-hard again.

“N-n-not again… p-pl-please…” You choke out as he gets over you on his hands and knees, yet again, and shakes his head.

“I cannot risk you not being filled with my come. I need my children to grow in that delicious body of yours… to keep your cunt filled to the brim with my seed…” He sets the plug next to him as he leans down and bites your collarbone area, sinking in his teeth. You yelp as he draws blood before licking his teeth and doing it at the base of your neck. He pushes into your entrance again as he licks the blood off of you, grunting against your skin as he bottoms out once more. He quickly increases his pace, letting out animalistic snarls as he leaves hickeys and bite marks on your neck and chest, determined to make you marked as his.

Your body trembles once he releases into you again, making sure he’s completely finished before pulling out, only a moment before he shoves the plug in you. By now you aren’t even crying, simply because you’ve let out so many tears that you have no more to shed. Thor grins at you before adjusting the cuffs as he forces you to a kneeling position.

“Since you seem to be so fond of my brother,” The dagger appears tinted from the light of the fire as Thor takes it from the pocket of his discarded pants, before turning to you as he sits back on his heels. You stare at the dagger for a moment, the silver blade attached to a handle of stone, covered in black leather with an emerald on the underside of the hilt. Your breath catches in your throat as he places the flat side of the dagger against your skin, trailing it down ever so lightly. “I am sure you would not mind his own blade marking your delicate skin…”

“Th-thor… don’t… please don’t… haven’t you done enough..?” You try to curve inward in an attempt to get away from the blade now going down your stomach.

“No.” His intimidating, intense gaze stops your actions as you look up at him with fright. “You are mine. I alone own you. And everyone must know, especially my weak brother that you have somehow come to prefer. But from now on, you will forever bear scars as a reminder of who you belong to.”

You open your mouth to plead, but a wail of pain is the only noise that comes out as you feel the blade cut into your abdomen. You scream for him to stop as he carves his name out in all capital letters onto your stomach, pain shooting through you as blood streams down you. He lets the blood on the blade drip onto your thighs, your breathing heavy as you cry. He takes the blade off of the bed as well as his trousers, changing into pajamas as he leaves you in the chains on the bed.

You continue to sob before you begin to feel dizzy and weak, beginning to lose more blood. As Thor starts walking back to you, your vision blurs as a headache sets in. Thor grins and kisses your head while you pass out from the blood loss, taking your wrists out of the cuffs as he holds your limp, unconscious form to him, to stay for the rest of the night.


	6. Chapter 6

By the time you wake, it’s nearly noon, and Thor is gone - but the cuffs aren’t. As you open your mouth to call out for somebody, _anybody_ , you realize there’s a muzzle over your mouth to keep you from doing just that. You feel fatigued, a feeling in which you aren’t sure whether it’s an effect of Thor, or something else, considering you’ve been resting for nearly twelve hours.

You shut your eyes, only to hear Loki shouting from down the hall. Then a body dropping to the ground, followed by someone sprinting down the hallway and towards the room where you are being held captive. The door opens so swiftly that the handle hits the wall, the loud clash of the wall and handle making you flinch. You look back at the doorway to see Loki, his lip and wrist completely healed.

“Oh, Y/N…” You watch a series of emotions unfold on his face in a matter of seconds - relief, realization, then dread as his gaze goes over the cuffs, the muzzle, the carving of Thor’s name into your stomach, and the mixture of release and blood between your legs. He closes the door swiftly and runs to you, removing the muzzle, then the cuffs before sitting down and scooping you into his arms. Now, this close to him, you could see tears building up in his green eyes, making them shine. “I’m so, so sorry… Mother had to heal me… I asked the guards to check on you while she worked… they said you were just arguing… they told me you were safe…”

A teardrop falls onto your cheek as Loki keeps cradling you.

“They told me you were safe… and yet…” He shuts his eyes and shakes his head, pressing his forehead to yours. You realize he’s crying.

“I’m okay now, Loki…” You whisper half-heartedly, and he pulls away, looking you over again with immense concern.

“You’re lying…” His gaze stops at the mess between your legs before he looks back at your eyes. “Did he… did Thor rape you..? You can tell me, you know you can trust me… I’m not expecting you to trust anyone right now… but if you’re open to trusting me… then I’m always here for you…”

After Thor’s actions last night, you now aren’t sure who to trust or talk to. You never thought Thor would, or could be, so extreme, and honestly, terrifying. Even now, you weren’t entirely sure that Loki wouldn’t take advantage of you. Normally, you’d trust him with your life, but you had just become so shaken up that you couldn’t tell who you’re safe around. But, his words manage to put you at ease, and you swallow before nodding in response.

“How could he? How could he?!” Shock, anger, and sorrow become a whirlpool in Loki’s eyes. “How could he even _dare_ touch you like that?! You’re so lovely and beautiful and kind and he just…” Loki cups your cheek while tears begin to prick in his vision again, his voice becoming a soft whisper. “He hurt you…”

“He said it was so I could ‘finally’ have his heirs…” You sigh and murmur.

“That does not make it okay, Y/N, at all! He cannot and should not force you like that, it is inhumane! Not to mention he cut you! None of this is okay!” Loki begins to cry, your heart hurting at the sight. His arms wrap tighter around you, pulling you close to him. “Y-You’re mine, I love you Y/N, I love you so much, I can’t stand the idea of that brute hurting you!”

_You’re mine._

Thor said the same phrase last night. There was a difference in tone, though. He had said it like he was claiming you as his trophy, caging you in his room that you’re still in now. Loki said it like he was hurt, like he was sorrowful to know that someone he cared about had been treated so poorly.

“May I heal you?” His gaze flickers down to the mess again, rage flashing in his eyes before he looks back at you with care. 

“Yes, please.” You nod and look at your stomach as his fingers dance over the wounds, tendrils of his green, glowing seidr flowing into the cuts and slowly making them disappear as though Thor had never hurt you. You smile softly as you feel the pain disappear with the evidence of it, but Loki doesn’t stop yet. He walks to the bathroom, grabbing a warm, damp washcloth, as well as a dry one. Once he gets back to you, you’re laying on your back as Loki crouches next to you.

“May I clean you, my love?” You nod, involuntarily pushing your thighs together, and he looks up at you with sadness but his voice is a reassuring whisper. “It’s alright, I’d never hurt you…” 

He gently wipes your inner thighs before drying them just as gently. His brows furrow in concentration as he makes his touch even gentler to clean between your legs, never pushing in with even part of the cloth but ridding the outside of caked release and blood, applying the smallest amount of pressure as possible. “Does it hurt?”

“Not so much now, but…” You nod as though finishing your sentence and he nods slowly before you murmur, “I think he ripped something…” Loki gives you a grimace of second-hand pain and uses magic to heal anything internal as well as making the pain go away. 

“Thank you, Loki.” You give him a weak yet gracious smile as he sits next to you.

“Anything for you, my love.” He cups your cheek, his gaze full of love and care. “Now, I believe a talk with my brother is in order. Will you be safe here?”

“Will _you_ be safe with him?”

“Of course I will. Worry not, I’ll return to you soon.” He strokes your cheek as you nod. He stands, finding one of your dresses in the closet before bringing it back to you. “Will you need help putting this on?”

You shake your head, taking it from him and pulling on the slip, grateful that he’s chosen one of the simpler dresses without metal attachments. Once you finish, Loki presses his lips against yours, your face cupped in his hands, making your heart flutter. You smile against his lips as you kiss him back, only until he pulls away, his hand trailing down your cheek. 

“I love you, Loki.”

“I love you too, Y/N.” He walks backward, staring at you with adoration the whole time until he reaches the doorway, turning on his heel and walking away.

Loki searches for Thor, not finding him anywhere in the palace. He breaks into a run toward the stables, swiftly putting on his horse’s gear, before mounting. He kicks his horse into a gallop to the training area, figuring Thor must be sparring or using weights. Sure enough, once he dismounts and walks into one of the training rooms, he finds Thor in a weaponless match against Fandral - Thor winning swiftly as he throws him against the wall in a classic “Get Help” style, one that Thor normally only uses with his brother. Loki can barely restrain himself from killing Thor on the spot, given what he did to you, but he remains composed.

“Brother, may I have a word with you?” Thor turns as Loki speaks, the anger that fills his gaze making Loki reach for the dagger in his pocket.

“Depends.” Thor walks to his brother, then past him and outside, Loki following with a hand in his pocket and the other at his side. “Are you finally going to leave my future wife alone? I’m honestly debating allowing you to call me brother, and whether or not I should break your spine instead next time. Perhaps if you’re completely immobilized, you can’t bed her anymore.”

“And if she wants me to? If she prefers me to you?”

“Then it shall be the first time you are wanted.” Thor turns to him, his words sinking deep and it showing on Loki’s face. Thor frowns, feeling suddenly guilty and adds, “Well, preferred. The first time someone _prefers_ you. I’m sure Mother and Father want you. Mother doesn’t have favorites, but Father does - not that I mind.”

“If it’s the first time, how come she’s always preferred me?” Loki stops, making Thor stop and turn to face him completely. “Since the day we met her I’ve been better than her, I treat her like a person, you treat her like an object.”

“I treat her better than any Asgardian girl could hope for!” Thor snarls, taking a threatening step closer to the younger prince.

“For starters, you do not! And furthermore, the only reason you act oh so loving with her so that she’ll stay! She doesn’t love you, she stays because it is her duty. I wouldn’t be surprised if she stays for me.” Loki tilts his chin up slightly as he continues. “She should be _my_ fiancé, because that’s how _I_ treat her, not as some trophy wife like you do! I love her, you just thought she was prettier than the others! You told me exactly that, you were never interested in her personality or interests, merely her looks! And now, you want her for her body so that she can birth your children! She is insanely gorgeous, but she’s so much more than that! She has ideas, thoughts, so much going inside that beautiful mind of hers that you could never uncover because you only want children from her!”

“And why shouldn’t I? Asgard needs heirs, it’s her job to provide them!”

“But she’s a person, Thor! Not a vessel for your heirs! A person! See, this is why you don’t deserve her! She comes crying to me, _crying_ , because of _you_! And it breaks my heart to see her like that, but both her and I know she’ll get no comfort from you so she turns to someone who actually cares about her, someone who deserves her!”

“You? Deserving her? I think not. She deserves to be with the best, that’s why I have her.”

“You do not _have_ her, you do not own her. I don’t have her either, I’m simply with her.”

“She’s mine.” Thor’s voice becomes a possessive, angry growl as his fists clench at his sides.

“Can’t I just be with her?! You don’t even love her!” Loki’s voice raises. “You get everything, and I wouldn’t care, except you have her too!”

“You’re jealous.” Thor cracks a grin, the possessiveness in his voice replaced with amusement.

“So what if I am? I have the right to be. And for the record, I’d say I’m much more angered than envious. I saw what you did to her last night, and I wouldn’t wish that kind of treatment on my worst enemy.”

“You will tell nobody what happened.” Thor no longer sounds amused, nervousness lacing his tone.

“Or what?” Loki challenges, taking a step toward his brother as he puffs out his chest, his grip on his dagger tightening in his pocket. “You’ll kill me?”

“I just might.”

“Y/N would hate you, only if she doesn’t already.”

“She’ll grow to love me,” Thor shrugs. “As everyone else has.”

“You’ve made that impossible for her to do.”

Thor snarls, anger overtaking him as he punches Loki, causing the younger prince to stumble back. Loki takes steps back, his dagger glinting in the light as he pulls it out. Thor grabs for the weapon before Loki makes a maneuver with it, slicing through Thor’s hand and making him yell in pain.

Thor wraps one hand around the wounded one, attempting to stop the blood, giving Loki enough time to pivot out of the way and run, hiding behind a large, marble pillar in one of the many walkways to Asgard’s palace. He duplicates himself, willing him to hide behind a pillar on the opposite end of the opening.

“LOKI!” Loki hears Thor yell, holding out the last syllable of his same as he storms down the hall. As Loki hears Thor’s footsteps get closer, he spins and flicks his wrist, sending the dagger through the older prince’s abdomen. It becomes Thor’s turn to stumble back as he pulls out the bloody dagger, letting it clatter to the floor. As he summons Mjolnir and begins walking to Loki, the duplicate drives another dagger into Thor’s side from behind. Thor tips back his head as he cries out in pain, turning around and throwing Mjolnir at the duplicate that has begun to back away. Loki’s clone disappears in a shimmer of seidr while Mjolnir flies straight into a pillar, cracking it.

Using telekinesis, the God of Mischief pulls the cracked pieces away from the pillar, causing the entirety of it to become large, broken chunks of marble. The young prince sends them at Thor, giving him just enough time to shield his head with his arms before the chunks fall down on him. Thor’s yells of pain become muffled under the debris, sharp edges cutting at him and dust him to cough beneath it.

“Hurt her again, and I will make sure that you will not escape from under what will be much more than just a pillar.” Loki hisses, just loud enough for Thor to hear his threat from where he remains stuck under the marble.

Loki smooths out his leather and metal attire before sheathing his dagger and finding his horse, remounting. He starts walking back to the palace until about halfway down the walkway, realizing you may need him, and kicks his horse into a gallop. He dismounts once he reaches the stables, undoing his horse’s gear and refilling his trough before closing his stall and walking into the palace.

He walks swiftly down the hallways, his boots tapping against the tiles inlaid with pure gold. Now there are new guards at their posts, a servant working to scrub the blood from the wall where Loki struck a guard earlier, out of anger that he had allowed you to be hurt. Nothing has ever angered him more than knowing you’ve been hurt like this. 

Loki walks faster when he gets closer to your room, occasionally hearing noises that he can’t be sure as to what they are from the hallway. He opens the door before closing and locking it behind him, panic rising in Loki when he doesn’t see you in the room. He walks to the bathroom, only to find you throwing up.


	7. Chapter 7

“What happened?” Loki kneels down next to you as he asks, concern in his voice despite the softness of it. You hold up a finger as you continue to vomit, indicating that you will answer once you finish. To be honest, you aren’t entirely sure what happened. You had been resting, adjusting to the soreness from the traumatizing assault when you abruptly felt off. When you stood, you felt lightheaded and stumbled into the bathroom before you had begun to throw up.

“I don’t know, it was just a sudden feeling.” You turn to Loki once the vomiting ceases, and he gently wipes your mouth with a tissue before putting it in the toilet and flushing it along with everything you regurgitated. “It came out of nowhere.”

“I am terribly sorry that I wasn’t here,” he looks down, knowing he had not saved you last night either, regret entering his tone. “Again…”

“I’m just glad that you’re here now.” You smile reassuringly. “Shall we get back to bed?”

“Would you like to stay in my chambers or yours, my love?”

“I would normally choose your room, but Thor might come back…” Your voice becomes a nervous whisper halfway through your sentence, and Loki caresses your cheek, making your gaze meet his emerald eyes.

“That pillock will not be intruding on us today. I’ve made sure of that, so you can have at most a few days where you need not walk the halls in fear.” Loki’s eyes have darkened slightly, remembering what had happened just before he returned.

“Did you hurt him..?” You don’t know why you care. Why should you? He had hurt you in unspeakable ways and thought it was justifiable because of duties. But… he had said he’d taken care of you, he’d _chosen_ to take care of you.

Had he?

His words messed with your mind so much that it had become hard to tell. Yes. He chose you above the other girls. Yes. He talked to you. Yes. He sat next to you at dinner and let you join the conversation. Yes. He held you at night. Yes. He kissed you like he’d kiss no other. But… yes. He had ravished you without consent. Yes. He had failed to see your perspective. Yes. He blamed you. Yes. He called you a whore. Yes. He cut and chained you. Could that count as being taken care of?

You look at Loki as he nods, just seeing him reminding you of what being taken care of truly means. To not only physically be there, but to support you when emotionally, you could be much better. You stare at him for a moment as though digesting the thought before wrapping your arms around him. He blinks in surprise before pulling you closer to him with his own embrace.

“Let’s go back to my room, alright?”

“Yes, please.”

“Do you think you can walk?”

You shake your head. “I’m too sore, I practically had to crawl to get to the toilet.”

Loki nods slowly before gently repositioning you so that he can hold you, standing with you in his arms bridal style. You rest your head on him as he carries you to his room, setting you down on the bed, then closing the door.

“Is there anything I can do for you, my dear?”

“Just stay with me.” That is all you need. Just him, to keep you safe and comforted. He smiles as he strides to you, sliding into the comfortable bed and holding you to him tenderly.

“Do you think the nausea was from being overwhelmed or something else?”

“I haven’t been ill…” Your brows knit together as you think. “Even with what happened, my stomach hadn’t felt off today. It can’t be morning sickness, it’d be far too soon even if Thor had gotten me pregnant, and-”

“I could have.” You freeze. _Loki hadn’t used protection… nor had you used contraception…_

You swallow, feeling your stomach twist as apprehension rises within you. “Could.. could that even be possible..? Morning sickness this soon after..? Isn’t it usually a few weeks..?”

Loki nods slowly. “But are there any other explanations?”

“It can’t be this soon, it just can’t be.” You look at Loki with wide eyes. “R-right?”

“Well, I am a god. Perhaps the biological cycle for a baby would be more expeditious.” Despite Loki’s calm voice, there is nervousness hiding in his green eyes. _At least I’m not the only one afraid._

There’s a hurricane of thoughts in your mind, emotions conflicting in a battle between whether this could be good or bad. On the positive side, it could mean a future with Loki. On the negative side, you aren’t certain if you’re ready for this. You have no experience with children, and you doubt that Loki does. What would Odin think? More importantly, what would _Thor_ think?

“Perhaps it would be.” You look down and whisper. “And what if there is a child..? What do we do from there?”

Loki places his hand under your chin, turning your gaze back to him once more. “Whatever you wish. You are the one who would be carrying a child, you decide. If you want to keep it, we can do that. If you do not think you’re ready, or simply don’t wish for a child right now, that’s alright. We can have it taken care of at the infirmary if that is your decision, I’ll understand and support you either way.”

You’re sure you have heart eyes now just hearing him say that, a smile growing as joy simultaneously grows within you. You have a choice. He supports you. He _understands_. Having that is the best feeling, like a weight off your shoulders to know that you aren’t alone, that you don’t have to be afraid.

“Should we go to the healers so that they can test? Then discuss it after?”

“I believe that would be a wise option, so that way we can conclude if we actually need to discuss a…” Loki takes a pause, as though still trying to comprehend the idea. “A baby.”

You nod in agreement, and Loki slides into a standing position from the bed before picking you up bridal style again. He kisses your forehead and walks to his door, managing to open it and walk to the healers’ wing. The healers’ wing has the healers’ quarters for them to sleep and rest, the infirmary, a multitude of rooms for intricate surgeries and procedures - mostly for when soldiers return very injured or on the brink of death - and an area specifically for consulting about pregnancies.

Loki sets you down just outside the section that you need to go to, knowing the healers may question him carrying you. He places a hand on the small of your back - not merely for comfort, but to allow for his magic to easily channel into you and dull the soreness. There’s only an exchange of thank you’s and you’re welcome’s before you and Loki walk in, both of you taking in deep breaths. 

Knowing the high status that both you and Loki possess, a healer swiftly rushes over to you, curtseying until Loki motions for her to rise. “Prince Loki, Princess Y/N, may I assist you?” Her voice becomes hushed, as though suddenly realizing that her princess is in the area for pregnancies, “Has Asgard been blessed with an heir..?”

“I am not sure. That’s what we came here to determine.”

“Where is Prince Thor?” Noticing the way that Loki’s jaw clenches, far too used to people being more interested in Thor but still feeling frustrated from it, she quickly adds, “Forgive me, but it would simply be assumed that the princess’ husband-to-be would be present.”

“My brother is busy.” Quite the understatement, given the damage Loki caused him, but the lie rolls off of the trickster’s silver-tongue smoothly. “So the princess came to me so that she would not have to be alone in a process as stress-inducing as this.”

The healer nods, leading you and Loki into one of the rooms, one of the typical beds that you’d find in the Asgardian infirmary rooms in the center, ornate chairs along the wall for any company, the healer’s equipment on a table, and torches to give the room lighting. 

You sit on the bed, Loki standing at your side as the healer glances at Loki, then you, before querying, “You believe you may be pregnant?”

“Yes.” You barely manage to get the word out.

“When did you start trying?”

“Just over a week ago.” A lie, but not. _She didn’t ask I started trying with, if that even counts as trying when it wasn’t our intention to conceive._ “Just a little while ago I began to feel dizzy and rushed to the lavatory, where I began to retch.”

She nods. “Normally, morning sickness during pregnancies doesn’t start for at least a couple weeks… however, due to the prince being a god, that could possibly cause growth to become sooner, and prompt symptoms to show more posthaste.”

Loki’s eyes light up for a moment, as though thinking, _that’s what I said!_ before he blurts out those exact words, making your lips curl into a smile, threatening to start giggling. The healer looks at him and chuckles softly. “Then you’d be correct, my Prince.”

“Sorry, that was sudden.” Loki runs a hand through his greased-back hair awkwardly as he chuckles a bit, the action making some of his raven locks come out of place from where the grease kept them close together, some strands falling into his face. You smile and gently brush the hair back as you reply, “It’s alright.”

By the time you look back at the healer, she has a pregnancy test - _Midgardians have a similar variety_ , Frigga once told you, _but theirs are often plastic, disposable, ours are advanced, more meaningful_. These are the color gold, as many things on Asgard are. Pregnancy tests have been made this way on Asgard for years, because the gold symbolizes that a child is a gift, something good, a beautiful creation. She holds it out to you, a silent question if you are willing to find out, and you take it with a shaky hand.

Loki gently takes your other hand and whispers, “I’m here.”

You only offer a nod in response as you get up, taking a shaky breath as you walk into the bathroom and close the door behind you.


End file.
